hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan Fairlady Z
Description The Nissan Fairlady Z (Japanese: 日産フェアレディ ゼッド) was a nameplate used only on the Japanese market, as the designation "Datsun 240Z" was used in all export markets. Other nameplates "Datsun 260Z and Datsun 280Z" were also produced. In Japan, all versions were sold as "Nissan Fairlady Z". The Nissan Fairlady Z was a sports coupe, built between 1969 and 1978 for performance and precision. The first generation Nissan "Z" Cars were all based off the Nissan "S30" platform. The Hot Wheels casting depicts the "G-nosed" or "G" model (sometimes known as "240ZG") with the aero-kit G-nose seen on motorsport models and some more expensive models from the showroom had the optional aero nose kit fitted. This casting also has a rear spoiler, bolt-on sports fenders and is right-hand drive. Versions The Nissan Fairlady Z has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 2016 card From the back of the 2016 card: Born: 1969 Birthplace: Japan Designer: Nissan Specialty: The driver's sports car in its purest form! It's a 2-seater with an inline-6 engine and unmistakable GT shape. Customized with an aerodynamic G-nose, 3-piece wing and works-style overfenders for an extra dose of aggression and performance. Gallery Custom Datsun 240Z (2).JPG 2016_184-250_HW_Speed_Graphics_09-10_Nissan_Fairlady_Z_Need_for_Speed_Blue.jpg|2016 Nissan Fairlady Z - NFS2015.jpg Nissan Fairlady Z - Nightb 3 - 17 - 1.jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z - Nightb 3 - 17 - 1 (Official) Nissan Fairlady Z.JPG|2017 NissanFairladyZ2017STH.jpg|2017 NissanFairLadyZ-2018HWSpeedGraphics-IntlShortCard-Front.jpg|2018 Nissan Fairlady Z - HW Speed Graphics version - International Short Card packaging Nissan Fairlady Z (FWJ49) (pack).jpg|2018 Internacional Long Card WhatsApp Image 2018-05-21 at 9.21.01 AM.jpeg|Nissan Fairlady Z Nissan Fairlady Z (FJY42) (pack).jpg Nissan_Fairlady_Z (1).jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z (2018 White Version) Nissan_Fairlady_Z (2).jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z (2018 White Version) Nissan_Fairlady_Z (5).jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z (2018 Red Version) Nissan_Fairlady_Z (6).jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z (2018 Red Version) Nissan_Fairlady_Z (4).jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z (2017 Black Version) Nissan_Fairlady_Z (3).jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z (2017 Black Version) Nissan Fairlady Z (4523) HW L1190328.JPG|Nissan Fairlady Z by Baffalie Nissan Fairlady Z (4523) HW L1190329.JPG|Nissan Fairlady Z by Baffalie Nissan Fairlady Z (4523) HW L1190330.JPG|Nissan Fairlady Z by Baffalie Nissan Fairlady Z (3219) HW L1140847.JPG|Nissan Fairlady Z by Baffalie Nissan Fairlady Z (3219) HW L1140848.JPG|Nissan Fairlady Z by Baffalie Nissan Fairlady Z (3219) HW L1140849.JPG|Nissan Fairlady Z by Baffalie Nissan Fairlady Z. By 1stEdMan2.JPG Nissan Fairlady Z. By 1stEdMan.JPG Nissan Fairlady Z; (2019 Mainline Version) (1).jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z (2019 Mainline) Nissan Fairlady Z; (2019 Mainline Version) (2).jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z (2019 Mainline) 20190208_205425.jpg 86C423A1-321C-47F4-B027-9C018203DA33.jpeg|FYD18 2019_Hot_Wheels_Nissan_Fairlady_Z_2nd_colour.jpg Nissan Fairlady Z - Blue -00.jpeg|Nissan Fairlady Z - Blue Nissan Fairlady Z - Blue -01.jpeg|Nissan Fairlady Z - Blue 2029.JPG|2019 2067.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour F&F1954.JPG|2019 GHH18-1.JPG|Fast Rewind 2019 GHH18-2.JPG|Fast Rewind 2019 GHH18-3.JPG|Fast Rewind 2019 GHH18-4.JPG|Fast Rewind 2019 GHH18-5.JPG|Fast Rewind 2019 Category:New for 2016 Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Nissan Cars Category:Jun Imai Designs Category:Nissan Z Cars Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:JDM Cars Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Nissan S30 Cars Category:Right-Hand Drive Cars Category:Car Culture Category:2017 Super Treasure Hunts Category:Special Liveries Category:HW Speed Graphics Series Category:Night Burnerz Category:Video Games Cars Category:2018 Car Culture Series Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:Nissan Series Category:1960s Category:Coupes Category:1:64 Category:Fast & Furious Series Category:2020 Hot Wheels